SemeUke Quiz
by kirigirisplushrump
Summary: The Ouran characters take the SemeUke quiz.
1. Suoh Tamaki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, or the Semeuke quiz, I took it and got innocent uke... Don't hate me, I'm trying to answer like they would answer...**

**Tamaki Suoh**

_What's this quiz Hikaru sent to me? Semeuke quiz? Hmm, maybe I'll find out if I'm compatible with Haruhi._

**Do you enjoy licking things?**

What the hell is wrong with you?

**Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**

It's not really my thing.

**Have you ever tied someone up?**

*freaks out* Are you going to tie me up

**Have you ever been tied up?**

My partner's too nice to do those things.

**What kind of shoes do you wear?**

Hip designer shoes.

**Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**

Of course. I'd do my best to make it up to them.

**Your weapon of choice?**

My charming smile

**Do you have any piercings.**

*unclips fake ear piercing* Umm...

**Alcohol?**

Are you sure I should drink this?

**What kind of vehicle do you drive? **

Classic sports car

**How do you eat your ice cream? **

Um... in a cone?

**What gift would you give your partner? **

Did I forget someone's birthday? *panics*

**What's your ideal pet?**

A kitten, or anything cute.

**How do you order at a restaurant?**

Introduce myself to the server and ask what they would recommend.

**The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**

Huh? It was the wrong food? I never noticed.

**You catch someone checking out your partner. You**

Think about what I'm going to eat for dinner.

**Your dream occupation**

It'd be fun to be in a band *peace sign*

**What's your favorite accessory? **

This cool hat I bought last week! *runs to go get it and show it off*

**What costume would you wear to a masquerade? **

Can I bring more than one costume? *gets evil ideas*

**What kind of music do you listen to? **

Whatever my partner's listening to.

**Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**

Huh? You mean like bunk beds?

**You are a clueless uke!**

Having a good time is what you're all about. You're satisfied just to have someone to eat hamburgers and play video games with, and are completely oblivious to other's manipulative behavior. You don't expect much, and that can be a good thing. You're perfect prey for the Opportunist Seme, who might take advantage of you, but you probably won't even notice, or really care, as long as you're enjoying yourself.

**Most compatible with: **Opportunist Seme, Romantic Seme  
**Least compatible with: **Sadistic Seme, Don't Fuck With Me Seme

Tamaki's an uke... I see the clueless, and I guess if he was with a guy he would be, but not with a girl. Anyway, next I'm either gonna to make Haruhi, Honey-sempai, or Kyouya. So review and choose. Or tell me what you got, you can take the quiz at .


	2. Ootori Kyouya

**Disclaimer: 2nd chapter, still don't own Ouran**

**Ootori Kyouya**

Damn twins sent me a quiz. , what the hell. Maybe I'll just take a look...

**1. Do you enjoy licking things?**  
What the hell's wrong with you?  
**2. Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**  
*death glare*  
**3. Have you ever tied someone up?**

Can't you hear the begging from the other room  
**4. Have you ever been tied up?**  
Wanna die?  
**5. What kind of shoes do you wear?**  
Dress shoes  
**6. Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**  
Shit happens.  
**7. Your weapon of choice?**  
My ability to see all possibilities and use them to my advantage.  
**8. Do you have any piercing?**  
*death glare*  
**9. Alcohol?**  
My partner's so cute when s/he's drunk. *grins*  
**10. What kind of vehicle do you drive?**

Classic sports car  
**11. How do you eat your ice cream?**  
I. Don't. Eat. Ice cream.  
**12. What gift would you give your partner?**  
Their well-deserved punishment.  
**13. What's your ideal pet?**  
Something that obeys my every command.  
**14. How do you order at a restaurant?**  
Order for me and my partner - no matter how expensive, whatever my partner wants.  
**15. The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**  
Smile and politely explain while planning the server's bloody demise.  
**16. You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**  
Stroll over smirking and confront them by saying, "Back off bitches, this one belongs to me."  
**17. Your dream occupation:**  
Private detective.  
**18. What's your favorite accessory?**  
Rope. Or handcuffs. Or maybe my whip. Whatever suits my mood today.  
**19. What costume would you wear to a masquerade?**  
A Renaissance costume, or something classy, that perhaps matches my partner's costume.  
**20. What kind of music do you listen to?**  
Something refined and romantic.  
**21. Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**  
Are you trying to be a wiseass?  
***********************************************************************************

**You are a Don't Fuck With Me Seme!**

Serious and to the point, and sometimes bordering on the sadistic, it takes a special breed of uke to satisfy your needs. You tend to be anti-social with little patience for most people. You need someone to challenge you and push you to your limits, and then be able to take your intense reactions, which possibly involves rope and sensual torture. This is what makes the Badass Uke the yin for your yang, as you're the only one able to put them in line and satisfy each other.

**Most compatible with: **Badass Uke  
**Least compatible with: **Dramatic Uke, Innocent Uke, Clueless Uke

Sorry fangirls, he's just not compatible with Tamaki, but don't worry, there is always an exception to the rule. Don't get discouraged. I answered how I thought Kyouya would answer, which cause some emotional scarring. Maybe next


	3. Haninozuka Mitskuni

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or the SemeUke quiz.**

**Mitskuni Haninozuka**

Lalala, I love the internet Oh look, an email from Hika-chan. SemeUke quiz? Could be fun!

**1. Do you enjoy licking things?**  
No, not really.  
**2. Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**

It's not really my thing.  
**3. Have you ever tied someone up?**  
*freaks out* Are you going to tie me up?  
**4. Have you ever been tied up?**  
*hides rope-burned wrists*  
**5. What kind of shoes do you wear?**  
Dress shoes  
**6. Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**  
Of course. I'd do my best to make it up to them.  
**7. Your weapon of choice?**  
Rainbow Power! *pose*  
**8. Do you have any piercings?**  
It looks like it would hurt! *squirms*  
**9. Alcohol?**  
Well, I've never tried it...  
**10. What kind of vehicle do you drive?**  
I'm not allowed to drive. *looks down submissively*  
**11. How do you eat your ice cream?**  
Ooh, I like strawberry ice cream!  
**12. What gift would you give your partner?**  
Candy or a plushie.  
**13. What's your ideal pet?**

A kitten, or anything cute.  
**14. How do you order at a restaurant?**  
My partner orders for me.  
**15. The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**

Huh? It was the wrong food? I never noticed.  
**16. You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**  
Feel lucky that I have such an attractive partner.  
**17. Your dream occupation:**  
Working in a candy store.  
**18. What's your favorite accessory?**  
My cat ears and tail.  
**19. What costume would you wear to a masquerade?**

I'd be a cat. I already have the furry kitty ears!  
**20. What kind of music do you listen to?**  
Pop! Light and happy music. ^^  
**21. Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**

Huh? You mean like bunk beds?  
***********************************************************************************

**You are an Innocent Uke!**

Cute and sweet, and most gentle of all uke, whips and chains are not for you - you just want someone to love you. You are often spotted in candy shops wearing furry kitty ears, where you are sure to be noticed by the Romantic Seme, whose protective instincts will kick in and will only want to take you home and love and protect you. And you, of course, will be more than happy to spend the rest of your life baking cookies for your seme.  
**Most compatible with:**Romantic Seme  
**Least compatible with:**Sadistic Seme, Don't Fuck With Me Seme

I kinda thought that he would be a chibi seme, but he is actually an innocent uke. I guess it works. I really thought that his answer for 11 was perfect for him. I was an innocent uke also, teehee


	4. Kaoru Hitachiin

**Disclaimer: Sorry, it's been a while. School... nuff said. Anyway, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Kaoru Hitachiiin**

_ Semeuke quiz... Hikaru is always telling me to take these stupid quizzes. But what harm could one quiz do. _Famous last words.

**Do you enjoy licking things?**

Whatever's in front of me. *licks lips*

**Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**

Only when I'm putting it in someone's shampoo bottle when they're not looking.

**Have you ever tied someone up?**

Bondage... mmm.... *licks lips*

**Have you ever been tied up?**

*hides rope-burned wrists*

**What kind of shoes do you wear?**

Hip designer shoes

**Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**

*laughing my ass off*

**Your weapon of choice?**

Coy seduction. *grins*

**Do you have any piercings?**

*unclips fake ear piercing* Umm...

**Alcohol?**

Yes, I'm drunk right now, thank you.

**What kind of vehicle do you drive?**

Classic sports car

**How do you eat your ice cream?**

Let it melt and slowly lick it as it drips down the cone.

**What gift would you give your partner?**

Um, a turtle, or maybe a dog, or ferrets are cool too...

**How do you order at a restaurant?**

Tell them what I want.

**The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**

Get drunk while waiting for them to bring my right order.

**The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**

Get drunk while waiting for them to bring my right order.

**You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**

Grin because I was waiting for the chance to kill someone today.

**Your dream occupation:**

Something thrilling and maybe not quite legal.

**What's your favorite accessory?**

My partner.

**What costume would you wear to a masquerade?**

Can I bring more than one costume? *gets evil ideas*

**What kind of music do you listen to?**

Something sexy I can dance to.

**Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**

Whatever makes my partner comfortable.

**You are a Badass Uke!**

Other uke admire you, some seme fear you. Despite your sometimes flaming appearance, you can even fool other people into thinking you are seme with your mischievous, manipulative attitude, but when push comes to shove, your true submissive nature emerges. It takes a seme with enough intensity to challenge you and keep you satisfied, and your perfect match, the Don't Fuck With Me Seme, knows that all that naughty teasing just means you want the punishment.

**Most compatible with:**Don't Fuck With Me Seme, Chibi Seme  
**Least compatible with:**Sadistic Seme, Romantic Seme

_Well you fangirls have it. The eternal question answered. Kaoru is the uke. Or is he..._


	5. Morinozuka Takashi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or the SemeUke quiz.**

**Takashi Morinozuka**

_Hikaru sent me this quiz. Mitskuni told me to take it to see if we were compatible or something. __If Mitskuni wants me to take it, then I will._

**Do you enjoy licking things?**

No, not really.

**Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**

Not for myself, but I would for my partner.

**Have you ever tied someone up?**

If my partner wants me to.

**Have you ever been tied up?**

My partner's too nice to do those things.

**What kind of shoes do you wear?**

Dress shoes

**Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**

Of course. I'd do my best to make it up to them.

**Your weapon of choice?**

That badass sword from the video game I played last week! So cool! *swings imaginary sword and does fighting pose*

**Do you have any piercings?**

*death glare*

**Alcohol?**

Well, I've never tried it...

**What kind of vehicle do you drive?**

Motorcycle

**How do you eat your ice cream?**

Um... in a cone?

**What gift would you give your partner?**

A candle-lit dinner.

**What's your ideal pet?**

A German Shepherd, or something else big and badass

**How do you order at a restaurant?**

Order for me and my partner - no matter how expensive, whatever my partner wants.

**The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**

I didn't notice because I was too busy gazing into my partner's eyes.

**You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**

Slip something into their drink.

**Your dream occupation:**

Private detective.

**What's your favorite accessory?**

Jewelry that my partner gave me.

**What costume would you wear to a masquerade?**

A Renaissance costume, or something classy, that perhaps matches my partner's costume.

**What kind of music do you listen to?**

Something refined and romantic.

**Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**

Whatever makes my partner comfortable.

**You are a Romantic Seme!**

A true romantic, you're safest sticking with a partner who is gentle and can appreciate your mature, loving ways and protective nature. Most often found with a handful of roses and wine, you are committed to your partner and their happiness, which makes you a perfect match for the Innocent Uke, who you will dedicate yourself to and lavish with gifts and attention.

**Most compatible with:**Innocent Uke, Clueless Uke  
**Least compatible with:**Badass Uke, Dramatic Uke

**So I guess they are compatible. Most compatible with each other, in fact. I have to say, I'm kind of happy. I'm such an otaku. Speaking of which, I think that next time will be Rengekun's turn. It was so warm today, 50 degrees!**


	6. Hoshikuji Renge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, or the SemeUke quiz.**

_Houshakuji Renge_

_SemeUke quiz? Kyaa, yaoi. Hikaru sent this to me, eh. This must mean that he's gay! Oh, I am so taking this quiz!_

**Do you enjoy licking things?**

Do you want me to?

**Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself**

It's not really my thing

**Have you ever tied someone up?**

Sometimes if I see my partner sleeping, the temptation is too great to pass up.

**Have you ever been tied up?**

I might let someone tie me up, as long as I got what I wanted.

**What kind of shoes do you wear?**

Hip designer shoes

**Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**

I'm not gonna hurt them, it's for their own good anyway.

**Your weapon of choice?**

That badass sword from the video game I played last week! So cool! *swings imaginary sword and does fighting pose*

**Do you have any piercings?**

*unclips fake ear piercing* Umm...

**Alcohol?**

Here, drink this.

**What kind of vehicle do you drive?**

Classic sports car

**How do you eat your ice cream?**

Let it melt and slowly lick it as it drips down the cone.

**What gift would you give your partner? **

Edible body paint

**What's your ideal pet?**

Um, a turtle, or maybe a dog, or ferrets are cool too...

**How do you order at a restaurant?**

Introduce myself to the server and ask what they would recommend.

**The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do? **

Smile and politely explain while planning the server's bloody demise

**You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**

Smile, introduce yourself, and then slip out back to set their car on fire.

**Your dream occupation.**

Stalker

**What's your favorite accessory? **

Anything from Sexy Dynamite London brand.

**What costume would you wear to a masquerade? **

Cosplay rocks! *runs off to research which anime character I'm going to be*

**What kind of music do you listen to? **

Something sexy I can dance to.

**Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom? **

Anything's possible with a little convincing or manipulation.

-

**You are an Opportunist Seme!**

Preying on the clueless is what you're all about. You really don't intend to hurt anyone, but if a bit of harmless manipulation can get you what you want, you're not beyond taking a little advantage of someone, which you figure is an even exchange for your companionship anyway. Not one for lots of drama, you are best paired with the Clueless Uke, who will appreciate your attention and never bat an eye at your slightly sneaky ways.

**Most compatible with: **Clueless Uke, Innocent Uke  
**Least compatible with: **Badass Uke

**-**

** Alright, that's Renge. Suits her, doesn't it. Anyway, next time I will test, um, uh, well, someone. Got any suggestions? Review them to me.**


	7. Hitachiin Hikaru

**Disclaimer: Let's just say I own nothing. It's much simpler. Now is the moment you've all been waiting for. The person who's been delivering poison to each of our victims, the one the only...**

_Hikaru Hitachiin_

_ SemeUke quiz. This could be interesting._

**Do you enjoy licking things?**

Ask me again and I'll kick your ass

**Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**

Only when I'm putting it in someone's shampoo bottle when they're not looking.

**Have you ever tied somebody up?**

Can't you hear the begging from the other room?

**Have you ever tied somebody up?**

Some have tried, none have lived. *evil smirk*

**What kind of shoes do you wear?**

Hip designer shoes

**Would you feel guilty for taking advantage for something?**

Shit happens.

**Your weapon of choice?**

Coy seduction *grins*

**Do you have any piercings?**

*death glare*

**Alcohol?**

Yes, I'm drunk right now, thank you.

**What kind of vehicle do you drive?**

Whatever I can steal *sly grin*

**How do you eat your ice cream?**

Off my partner. *grins thinking about it*

**What gift would you give your partner?**

Edible body paint

**What's your ideal pet?**

A German Shepherd, or something else big and badass.

**How do you order at a restaurant?**

Spend twenty minutes changing my mind and generally screwing with the server's head.

**The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?**

Call the server a freaking idiot, and then get drunk waiting for them to bring my right order, while my partner laughs their ass off.

**You catch someone checking out your partner. You:**

Stroll over smirking and confront them by saying, "Back off bitches, this one belongs to me."

**Your dream occupation:**

Something thrilling and not quite legal.

**What's your favorite fashion accessory?**

My partner.

**What costume would you wear to a masquerade?**

Can I bring more than one costume? *gets evil ideas*

**What kind of music do you listen to?**

Rock.

**Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?**

Wanna make a bet and find out *winks*

*Results*

**You are a Chibi Seme!**

You are the seme in disguise. Able to fit in and get along with uke and seme alike, you are able to get close to the uke on their level before exerting your dominance. This makes you at times manipulative and able to fool others about your true seme nature. Because of your harmless appearance, it takes the flamboyant Flaming Uke to match wits and really bring out your aggressive side to expose you for the seme that you are.  
**Most compatible with: **Flaming Uke, Badass Uke  
**Least compatible with: **Dramatic Uke

*SemeUke Extra: The relationship between Badass Uke and Chibi Seme*

Okay, I was a little surprised until I went to the relationship section and found this, and I knew that is was perfect.

**Chibi Seme**- Intellectually and physically a highly compatible match - the Badass Uke and Chibi Seme could be the best of friends and lovers. Partners in crime, their mischievous, naughty natures complement each other, giving them a thrilling and passionate relationship

*end*

**Well, Hikaru and Kaoru are compatible, so it works. And Hikaru is the seme, which there has been speculation about that. I took the SemeUke quiz again because when I said that I got innocent Uke, people were all "No Way!" which is sort of true, I guess, because how can someone that writes BL be an innocent uke. Turns out that I am really a chibi seme, sort of describes me. But you guys don't care about that. Next victim is Haruhi. See you then.**


	8. Fujioka Haruhi

**Disclaimer: I own neither Ouran or the SemeUke quiz. Wow, it's been a while since I updated, I became obsessed with this one anime, Hetalia. It's freaking amazing, seriously, if you haven't watched it, read it, or read the web comics, there is something missing from your life. No joke, really. Haruhi was actually really hard, for many of the questions, the answers didn't really fit her. So I did my best, but what can you do?**

**Do you enjoy licking things?**

No, not really.

**Have you ever bought hair dye for yourself?**

It's not really my thing.

**Have you ever tied someone up?**

*freaks out* Are you going to tie me up?

**Have you ever been tied up?**

My partner's too nice to do those things.

**What kind of shoes do you wear?**

Canvas sneakers

**Would you feel guilty for taking advantage of someone?**

I hope I've never done such a thing. *blinks and looks around*

**Your weapon of choice?**

My ability to see all possibilities and use them to my advantage.

**Do you have any piercings? **

It looks like it would hurt! *squirms*

**Alcohol?**

Well, I've never tried it...

**What kind of vehicle do you drive?**

I take the bus.

**How do you eat your ice cream?**

Um... in a cone?

**What gift would you give your partner?**

A candle-lit dinner.

**What's your ideal pet?**

Um, a turtle, or maybe a dog, or ferrets are cool too...

**How do you order at a restaurant?**

Tell them what I want.

**The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do? **

Huh? It was the wrong food? I never noticed.

**You catch someone checking out your partner. You: **

Think about what I'm going to eat for dinner.

**Your dream occupation: **

Private detective.

**What's your favorite accessory? **

Jewelry that my partner gave me.

**What costume would you wear to a masquerade? **

Just another means of public humiliation...

**What kind of music do you listen to? **

Pop! Light and happy music. ^^

**Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom? **

Huh? You mean like bunk beds?

_-results-_

**You are a Clueless Uke!**

Having a good time is what you're all about. You're satisfied just to have someone to eat hamburgers and play video games with, and are completely oblivious to other's manipulative behavior. You don't expect much, and that can be a good thing. You're perfect prey for the Opportunist Seme, who might take advantage of you, but you probably won't even notice, or really care, as long as you're enjoying yourself.  
**Most compatible with: **Opportunist Seme, Romantic Seme  
**Least compatible with: **Sadistic Seme, Don't Fuck With Me Seme

_-Afterwords-_

**Haruhi was really hard, because she didn't fit a lot of the answers. But, as I predicted, she was a clueless uke. I'm getting better at predicting. So, who should I document next, we're running out of characters, really. This series might be ending soon, along with Ouran itself. Sigh, I guess this is just how it goes.**


End file.
